deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asgore Dreemurr vs Remilia Scarlet
Asgore vs Remilia V3.png|5555thExplosionMage V3 Septette for the Mountain King.PNG|5555thExplosionMage V2 AVR.PNG|5555thExplosionMage V1 Asgore Dreemurr vs Remilia Scarlet is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle created by 5555thExplosionMage. Mage: '''Red, red is a color that burns deep within your memory. The color of blood, the color of love, the color of rage. '''Hat: THAT COLOR REPRESENTS THESE TWO ALMOST PERFECTLY! NOT TO MENTION THAT THEY BOTH USE RED SPEARS AS A METHOD OF ATTACKING AND ARE BOSSES IN THEIR RESPECTIVE GAMES! Mage: '''Asgore Dreemurr the king of the Underground. '''Hat: AND REMILIA SCARLET THE MISTRESS OF THE SCARLET DEVIL MANSION! SHE'S MAGE AND I'M HER HAT! Mage: '''And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Who do you think will win? Asgore Remilia Draw Who are you rooting for? Asgore Remilia Asgore Dreemurr '''Mage: '''Diving deep underground allows you to come across many strange creatures. Some might be murderers and others might be sages. '''Hat: HOWEVER NOBODY KNOWS IF ASGORE DREEMURR IS A SAGE OR MURDERER! Mage: '''Not much is known about Asgore's past. However we managed to scrap together what has been made knowledge about him. '''Hat: A LONG TIME AGO A WAR RAGED BETWEEN DORAS AND MIKE WAZOWSKIS. THE DORAS WON AND SEALED THE MONSTERS IN A HOLE IN THE GROUND WITH MAGIC. ASGORE THOUGHT NOTHING OF IT REALLY. Mage: '''One day a child fell underground. Asriel, Asgore's son, brought the human home and Toriel and Asgore adopted the human child. However one day the child grew deathly ill and died. Asriel absorbed the human's soul and brought him into the human world. '''Hat: LONG STORY SHORT, THE PEOPLE KILLED ASRIEL AND ASGORE SWORE TO WIPE OUT ALL HUMANS IN A FIT OF ANGER. ALL HE NEEDED WAS 7 HUMANS SOULS TO BREAK OPEN THE BARRIER. Mage: '''Eventually Frisk fell into the underground. With the long journey ahead the human set out to find a way out of the underground which led him to Asgore. '''Hat: ASGORE WAS THE KING OF THE UNDERGROUND AT THE TIME AND JUST SO HAPPENED TO BE WATERING HIS GARDEN THAT SPREAD ACROSS LIKE THE WHOLE THRONE ROOM! Mage: '''Asgore and Frisk enter into the barrier. The magical wall that the humans placed long ago. Depending on the route this changes so w- '''Hat: WE'LL BE USING NEUTRAL ASGORE! Mage: '''Asgore has 3500 HP and 80 ATK and DEF. However with buffs and debuffs from his weapons and armour his ATK and DEF come down to 90 and 50. '''Hat: ASGORE LOVES USING FIREBALLS IN HIS ATTACKS! TO BE SPECIFIC HE HAS SWIRLY FIREBALL PATTERNS, FIREBALLS THAT EXPLODE WHEN IN CONTACT WITH A WALL, HE SURROUNDS A PERSON WITH FIREBALLS THAT CLOSE IN, AND HE FLAT OUT THROWS FIREBALLS THAT HOME IN ON PEOPLE! Mage: '''Asgore also uses his spear in combat. It is used for close ranged melee attacks and has a twist he can throw in there. When he turns his spear orange if the enemy is moving they'll go right through the spear. If it is blue the spear goes right through the enemy as long as they're completely still. '''Hat: AS A FIGHT GOES ON ASGORE BECOMES FASTER AND FASTER IF THE FIGHT IS STRETCHED FOR LONG ENOUGH I DON'T KNOW HOW FAST HE'LL BE GOING! Mage: '''Asgore is well capable of breaking game mechanics as seen when he destroys the MERCY button before his fight. '''Hat: WITH SCALING TO THE TSUNDERPLANE AND VULKIN WE CAN FIND THAT ASGORE IS AT LEAST HYPERSONIC IN SPEED. DON'T ASK ME IT IS REALLY HARD FOR US TO EXPLAIN. Mage: '''Asgore's attack keep dealing damage until his opponent is at one HP. In which his turn ends and his next attack will hopefully deal the killing blow. '''Hat: ITS NO WONDER WHY HE IS THE KING OF THE UNDEGROUND. Remilia Scarlet Mage: '''In the year 1998 there was a disturbance in the Hakurei Barrier. Something was breaking through, something big, something dangerous. A large, scarlet red mansion burst through it carrying four citizens from the outside world. Sakuya Izayoi, Patchouli Knowledge, Flandre Scarlet, and the mistress of the mansion Remilia Scarlet. '''Hat: Now you see, Remilia Scarlet was from North America or Europe well... she just stated the west and had travelled to Gensokyo to well, take over I guess! And well she made her attempt! She gathered a bunch of subordinates and she went on her rampage and well she was defeated. Likely by Yukari Yakumo. Mage: '''Upon her defeat Remilia struck a deal with the youkai of Gensokyo, they'd give her humans to eat and in turn she will not try and murder everything. After some time the youkai were sick of this deal and turned to Reimu Hakurei who imposed the spell card rules. '''Hat: And Remilia was not having any of that shit! As soon as the rules were established Remilia was like, "TIME TO MAKE THE MOON RED SO I CAN GO ON MY RAMPAGE!" She got to the red moon part and got her ass handed to her by Reimu Hakurei of course. Mage: '''Of course apparently Remilia stated that it was all staged to let her head maid Sakuya Izayoi know that humans could be befriended. Honestly not the best strategy. '''Hat: WELL I'M SICK OF THIS BACKSTORY SHIT! LETS GET TO SOME ACTUALLY INTERESTING STUFF LIKE FEATS AND ABILITIES! Mage: '''NOOOOOO WE HAVE TO BE CIVILIZED! '''Hat: FUCK YOU WE'RE DOING THIS SHIT MY WAY! THIS VAMPIRE HAS FOUGHT ON PAR WITH MANY MEMBERS OF GENSOKYO AND IS WELL CAPABLE OF BEATING THEM. THIS OF COURSE MEANS SHE SCALES TO REIMU, MARISA, YOUMU, YUYUKO, AND YUKARI! Mage: '''It is worth noting that Reimu and Marisa are well capable of beating Yuyuko who has the manipulation of death. Of course they fought her while spell card rules were in place so Yuyuko was not allowed to kill them on the spot. Of course even if Yuyuko was able to use that Remilia also has the manipulation of fate so she could easily make it so Yuyuko HAS to lose. '''Hat: REMILIA IS A VAMPIRE WHICH HAS BEEN STATED IN PERFECT MIMENTO IN STRICT SENSE HAVE STRENGTH COMPARABLE TO THAT OF A ONI WHICH ARE WELL CAPABLE OF DESTROYING ENTIRE MOUNTAINS WITH EASE! VAMPIRES HAVE ALSO BEEN STATED TO BE AS FAST AS TENGU AND MOST TENGU IN TOUHOU ARE COMPARABLE TO CIRNO WHO CAN MOVE FASTER THAN LIGHT! IF THAT'S NOT ENOUGH REMILIA WAS ABLE TO FLY AROUND THE MOON IN SECONDS! Mage: '''Remilia has the ability to summon and manipulate demons, manipulate fate, turn into a bat and make herself untouchable, the ability to fly, produce large amounts of danmaku, and summon the spear Gungnir also known as Odin's spear. You know, the spear that defeated Sigmund. Of course Remilia isn't without her flaws. '''Hat: SINCE REMILIA IS A VAMPIRE SHE CANNOT GO OUTSIDE DURING THE DAY, EAT GARLIC, SEE HERSELF IN THE MIRROR, ETC. YOU KNOW BASIC VAMPIRE WEAKNESSES. Mage: '''Remilia is also extremely bratty and puts herself on a pedastle. Of course if someone were to break her charisma she curls up into a ball and is extremely vulnerable. Remilia is also easily manipulated if she is bored and sure she has 500 years of wisdom but she still has the mindset of a child. '''Hat: HEY MAGE! Mage: '''What? '''Hat: READY FOR YOUR FAVOURITE PART OF RESEARCHING TOUHOU CHARACTERS!? Mage: '''Please no... '''Hat: REMILIA HAS 13 SKILLS AND 32 SPELL CARDS SO GUESS WHAT!? WE'RE READING ALL OF THEM! AHEM Skills * Demon Lord Walk * Servant Flier * Demon Lord Cradle * Demon Lord Arrow * "Night Dance" * Vampire Claw * Chain Gang * Rocket Kick Upper * Ceiling Fear * Demon's Dinner Fork * Trickster Devil * Vampire Kiss * Stigmanizer Spells * Heaven's Punishment "Star of David" * Nether Sign "Scarlet Netherworld" * Curse "Curse of Vlad Tepes" * Scarlet Sign "Scarlet Shoot" * "Red Magic" * Divine Punishment "Young Demon Lord" * Hell Sign "Mountain of a Thousand Needles" * God Art "Vampire Illusion" * Scarlet Sign "Scarlet Meister" * "Scarlet Gensokyo" * Scarlet Sign "Red the Nightless Castle" * Scarlet Devil "Scarlet Devil" * Certain Kill "Heartbreak" * Divine Spear "Spear of Gungnir" * Night Sign "Demon King Cradle" * Night Lord "Dracula Cradle" * First Card "Bad Lady Scramble" (Aka Night Sign "Bad Lady Scramble") * Second Card "My Heartbreak" * Third Card "Hell Catastrophe" * Night Sign "Queen of Midnight" * "Scarlet Destiny" * Devil Sign "All the World in Nightmare" * Scarlet Sign "Bloody Magic Square" * Scarlet Bat "Vampirish Night" * God Devil "Remilia Stoker" * Destiny "Miserable Fate" * Night Sign "Bombard Night" * Bat "Vampire Sweep" * "Millenium Vampire" * Devil "Remilia Stretch" * "Fitful Nightmare" * "Duck, Duck, Bat" Mage: '''You can see why we decided not to get into detail on all of them. '''Hat: WELL I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO MENTION AT THIS POINT SO LETS SEE IF THE VAMPIRE CAN STAND UP TO THE GOAT DAD! Pre-Fight Mage: '''Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Hat: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! ' ' Rain continuously smacked hard against the ground causing the dirt that was safely in place to jump out of it's spot. Thunder rolled across the sky creating large flashes of light making the shadows of two figures appear temporarily. Worms crawled out of their burrows in the ground hoping that they could get some oxygen and not drown. As one worm crawled across the ground it was stomped on by a small shoe. This shoe belonged to Remilia Scarlet. A short girl wearing a fancy dress and a night-cap. Remilia had her wings in a smaller size as her maid, Sakuya Izayoi, held an umbrella over Remilia's head keeping her mistress dry as she stalked the streets on this dark night. Remilia had one goal tonight and that was to get some delicious blood, she needed it to survive. The two wandered for seemingly hours with the rain pounding hard. Eventually Remilia came across a human child, seemingly lost. Remilia looked at the child, it was new blood, fresh blood. Remilia tried to act all innocent and cutesy as she approached the human child, "Why hello there~! My name is Remilia and this is Sakuya! What's yours?" Remilia looked around the same age as this child so all she really had to do was act as child like as possible. Of course, her doing this caused Sakuya to get a bit of a nosebleed going on. The human child looked at Remilia with their eyes wide open with a large eerie smile. They spoke not a word and turned to seemingly look off into the distance. Well, looks like this will be easy. Since the child was looking away Remilia bared her fangs, prepared to feast on this child's blood when a flame came out of nowhere. Remilia was carried out of the way by Sakuya. "Are you alright lady Remilia?" Sakuya asked with extreme worry. "Ah, yes I'm fine," Remilia looked in the direction the fire came from, "Who dares attack me!? Show yourself!" Lightning flashed and a large, seemingly devilish figure was briefly visible in the night. The figure frightened Remilia and her charisma broke. She hid behind Sakuya, crouching with her hands protecting her head. The figure then stepped out of the darkness. He wore bright golden armour with a fantastic purple cape to compliment it. He wore a rather small crown inbetween the two large horns coming out of his head. He had the face of an elderly goat with a bright orange moustache and beard and had eyes full of sorrow. Asgore. Asgore looked at the child and then Remilia who was hiding behind Sakuya. Asgore then spoke with a powerful voice one that could knock tea cups off tables. "Who are you to think you can attack the key to saving the Underground?" Remilia poked her head out from behind Sakuya and looked Asgore over. He looked rather silly to her and she quickly regained her charisma. "I just so happened to be the one just trying to get a meal in. Also what's with that get up? What are you some kind of knight from fairy tales?" Remilia answered with confidence. This old goat was nothing to her. "What do you mean by getting a meal in from my child?" Asgore asked as Remilia just looked at him with her arms folded and with a smirk across her face. "Us vampires drink blood, specifically human blood and this child was vulnerable. I could've easily gotten a meal and be on my way," Remilia responded all high and mighty. "Exactly how many innocent humans have you drank from?" Asgore asked preparing to engage in combat to protect the child. "How many breads have you eaten in your life?" Remilia asked in response. She then fist pumped all proud of herself, she got to use that line again! Tonight is now instantly among the best nights ever. Sakuya pat Remilia on the head for saying the line and Asgore studied the two. "Sadly for you, I must protect my child. So you either run off or I will have to FIGHT," Asgore spoke bringing out his trident from out of nowhere. Remilia felt confident about this one and she dismissed Sakuya for the time being. "Oh you wanna go now do you? Well, I haven't gotten into a danmaku fight in awhile so this should be fun." Remilia spoke as she summoned Gungnir to her hand. The red spear pulsating with magical energy. Remilia closed her eyes and spoke, "It looks like it's going to be a hot night," she opened her eyes and- FIGHT! Part 1: Lets Get Right to the Point -moved Gungnir into a position to block Asgore's trident. With a smirk on her face Remilia pushed Asgore back and shot into the air looking down on her opponent. From the sky Remilia spun Gungnir release a plethra of magical bullets Asgore's way. Asgore turned his trident blue and moved it around to block each and every bullet Remilia sent his way. Asgore then released a large blast of flame. Remilia moved out of the way of said large blast but then another one appeared and another one and another one! Remilia was slowly being lead toward the ground with each fire blast. As soon as she landed on the ground Asgore charged at her with his blue trident. Remilia dashed to Asgore with Gungnir trying to knock him over with it when suddenly Asgore, in mid-charge, pointed the trident toward Remilia catching her off-guard. Asgore pushed the spear and it knocked Gungnir out of Remilia's hands and hit her directly. With a large '''BOOM '''Remilia was sent flying into a wall of the underground. Remilia shook it off and flew up into the sky once more. Remilia dashed downard as her fingernails turned red and glowed as she flew toward Asgore. Asgore promptly got ready to block with his blue trident to which Remilia responded with a sudden and quick change of route, flying over Asgore, turning around, and slashing at his back with extended magical claws. Asgore turned his trident orange and turned as the girl's claws scratched at his armour. The orange trident hit her dead in the head and she was sent flying once more. Part 2: For Those I Love Each strike the king landed on the mistress emphasized the sheer force the king had! Remilia was constantly sent flying with each strike the trident landed on her seemingly fragile body. Remilia eventually avoided a trident strike and her claws extended into bright red blades of death. She struck Asgore who responded with a punch to the girl's face. Remilia was knocked to the side and she stood up, spitting out a tooth as she did so. "This is getting ridiculous," Remilia stated, "All you're doing is the same thing over and over again, put some variation into what you're doing!" Remilia was extremely frustrated with the goat king who just looked over at her. "I need not to use anything else, you try the same way to strike over and over and it ends up making you look ridiculous. If you believe that you can win and take away those I care for then strike with variation!" Asgore roared at the vampire. A smile creeped onto Remilia's face as she burst into laughter, "You sound a lot like I did before the shrine maiden showed up! Of course, it was moreso, letting my entire species go walk on around freely. Anyway, lets get this over with so I can actually have something to eat." Remilia spawned Gungnir in her hand once more and threw it to Asgore, who vaporized the weapon with a blue trident. Remilia spawned many more spears and aimed them all towards the king, he wanted her to fight with variation? It was time for her to play dirty. Part 3: I'm Sorry It Had to Be This Way Part 4: HYAAAAAAA! Why? or Trivia * Remilia's line "How many breads have you eaten in your life?" is a reference to her dialogue to Marisa in Embodiement of the Scarlet Devil where she asks the same question to Marisa. This also happens to be a reference to Jojo's Bizarre Adventure where Dio asks, "How many breads have you eaten in your life?" Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Touhou Project vs Undertale themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Buff Dedede Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years